


Sirius, the Constellation

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Obi-Wan & Anakin Domestic AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artoo is a dog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is doubtful about getting a dog but who could ever say no to Anakin, let alone when he's holding a puppy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius, the Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> Just. Let me know if you have any questions about this! :)

“Bibi!” Luke tottered after Obi-Wan, getting swept up in his strong arms when the older man noticed the child.

“Yes, my little one?”

The blond simply put his hands on Obi-Wan’s cheeks. “Bibi!”

He smiled at his step son as he took him into the kitchen, which Anakin was supposed to walk into any moment with some sort of surprise.

Luke had started living with the three of them (Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan) after Leia had her bone marrow transplant. This was partly due to Anakin wanting the children to be in his life and partly because Padme was getting overwhelmed with two children and her career. She could have continued doing everything, of course, Anakin had had no doubt, but he knew that wasn’t fair to her, and had been more than happy to take Luke in after talking about it with Obi-Wan. Everyone had gotten along fantastically for the past few weeks; it worried Obi-Want that Anakin was risking it for some sort of surprise.

As they waited for Anakin to arrive, Obi-Wan started putting a few sandwiches together, as well as some fruit, for lunch. Luke watched him with rapt attention, sometimes interjecting with a “Bibi, I want!” when he saw something that looked good.

He had just finished getting everything together when the door opened, revealing Anakin holding a-

“You-you got a _dog_?

The puppy, which had ridiculously large ears, whined as soon as it saw Luke and Obi-Wan. “Look, I found it just abandoned! I couldn't leave it there. The vet was able to fit me in and i’ve started the shots already, okay? He doesn’t have any fleas or anything, I promise. Also, I got him food and toys and it’s going to be amazing, I promise. Just look at this face!”

“Puppy!” Luke said, clearly enchanted already, ignoring the fact that his lunch was sitting just out of his reach.

“You did ask Ahsoka if she was okay with this, right?” Obi-Wan asked as Anakin went over to his son and let him gently touch the dog.

“Of course, she’s totally okay with it.”

Anakin brought the dog over to him and Obi-Wan smiled as he petted it. His fur was silky smooth to the touch and he seemed extremely happy as he was petted, though he seemed content to stay in Anakin’s arms.

“What’s his name?”

“I was thinking Artoo?”

Luke nodded. “Artoo! Artoo!”

The puppy wagged his tail even harder, clearly pleased at all of the attention he getting.

\---

“Artoo is a perfect addition to our family,” Obi-Wan admitted while the two of them were in bed, later that week.

Anakin smiled. “I’m glad that you think so.”

“I’ve been doing some research and it says that dogs are better when they have another dog to be with them.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Well. I mean. It couldn’t hurt, could it? Especially if this one is a girl and would be spaded -- even so, Artoo is neutered.”

“What would this dog be named?”

“I was think Astra?”

“Artoo, Astra, Ahsoka, Anakin… An awful lot of A’s in this house. Are you sure?”

Obi-Wan reached for his phone and brought a picture up on the screen of a red-black puppy with white spots. Anakin gasped softly -- she was truly adorable -- and Obi-Wan just laughed. “So can we pick her up tomorrow?”

Anakin leaned over and gave him a quick, chaste kiss. “Yes, of course. Assuming that you made sure Ahsoka was okay with it, that is.”

He hit him lightly in the shoulder. “Of course I do! I always cover my bases.”

That, coupled with the smile he gave Anakin, earned him another kiss.

\---

Artoo and Astra hit it off from the start. Luke was _extremely_ happy about the new dog, though he thought that Astra was going to like Ahsoka more than she liked him, since Astra and Ahsoka were both girls. (He was wrong, of course; the dog practically followed Obi-Wan wherever he went.)

Anakin was happy. He had his beautiful fiancé, their son (they were even trying to work out having Obi-Wan officially adopting Luke, after their eventual wedding), one of their best roommates living with them. Sure, he and Obi-Wan were going to be in a legal bond of marriage sooner rather than later, but this bond of family?

It was infinitely better.


End file.
